FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting fluids, and relates particularly to an apparatus and method for detecting fluids by observing the change in electrical behaviour of a sensor in the presence of such fluids. By "fluids" is meant samples of liquid and/or gas and/or vapour and combinations and/or mixtures of the same.